When Love And Death Embrace
by NiimuraYume
Summary: Matt is dead. Yeah, I know, not good for starter but wait a second... Jeff, standing at the grave gets to meet him again... and tells him his true feelings. SLASH/YAOI/INCEST MAJOR WARNING: NOT YOUR THING? DON'T READ: NO FLAMES; I WARNED YOU!!!


When love and death Embrace

By White Angel

Why did this have to happen? He was still so young, barely 26, and already he was taken away from him. 

Jeff felt tears streaming down his face again as he stood on the hill behind their house in Cameron, staring down at the gravestone in front of him. He stood there like a statue for hours, the wind disheveling his hair and the coolness of the soon coming night making him shiver.

Every day he would come out here for the last 5 days since it had happened.

He damned the woman, Matt had met. It was her fault. 

The sun went down and covered the landscape in darkness.

Jeff gently touched the stone and murmured "Matt… you never knew how much I love you."

"Yes I do."

Startled Jeff turned around, not sure he had heard that. But when he looked into dark, chocolate brown eyes, set in a pale face framed by long dark curls he knew it hadn't been his imagination.

"Matt? You… you can't be real… you're dead!"

The figure in front of him just smiled, sure enough he smiled exactly like Matt, but that was not possible, was it?

"I was dead, yes."

"It's impossible. Whoever you are, leave me alone… this is not funny…" tears started to flow again and Jeff felt his chest tighten. He sunk to his knees.

Suddenly he felt arms around him, stroking his hair and a soothing voice whisper "I came back for you, baby bro. It is me, believe me. I love you… I couldn't go on like this, knowing you were in such pain."

Jeff looked up and saw blood running from the other's eyes. He pushed him away, staring in disbelieve.

Matt's eyes widened as he whipped away the red pearl from his cheek.

"What are you? " his eyes became little slits. 

"I am a vampire, Jeff."

"No, there is nothing as vampires. It can't be."

"But it is true. Vanessa was one. She made me."

"If that is true, immortality is more important to you than me?"

"NO! I didn't want to. She didn't ask me… I didn't have a choice."

"And now what? You wanne kill me?"

"No, I could never…" Matt extended a hand and stepped closer, but Jeff pulled back "I love you, Jeff. I could never hurt you."

"You did by leaving me!"

"That was not my choice to make. I am supposed to not even come here."

"So then why did you come anyway?"

"Because I love you."

Jeff's barriers broke and he forgot his fear, not caring wether he'd die the next moment as long as he could feel his brother again. He came over hesitantly until he was embraced once more by his brothers arms.

"You… you're cold." He said as he touched Matt's cheek. "And pale…"

Matt pulled him close, holding him so tight it almost hurt.

"I can't hear your heartbeat."

Sad eyes looked down at him while a hand stroke his hair.

"I know. But my soul is still there. You are that soul."

Matt put a finger under Jeff's chin and made him look up. He whipped away a tear that ran down the younger man's face and gently kissed him.

Jeff felt a tongue begging for entrance and he parted his lips, meeting his brother's tongue, exploring his mouth. Jeff himself carefully started to explore, feeling sharp fangs in his brother's mouth.

He pulled away and looked Matt into the eyes.

"Make me one of you." He whispered.

Matt's eyes widened as he stepped back. "You don't want that."

"Yes I do. I wanne be with you."

"You wanne fight to survive, leave behind your mortal life, prey on humans for their blood, never see the sun again… ? Jeff, you love the sun."

"I love you more…"

"This is no live I'm living here. I am just being, trying to get from night to night. Lonely…"

"You wouldn't be lonely if you changed me… and I wouldn't be either. We would be together Matt. Don't you want that?"

"I want that, god help me I want it but at what cost?"

"My life isn't worth living without you. If you don't make me like you, I won't live much longer anyway."

"What are you saying, Jeff… I… no, I don't want you to… promise me you won't kill yourself. I don't want that."

"I can't. Matt, I love you, life without you is not worth living. Change me or I'll die… one way or the other… I can't go on like this!" Jeff yelled at his brother who suddenly sunk his teeth into his brother's  neck. Jeff felt a jolt of pain rush through him and then Matt started to suck. He sucked all the blood out of him. 

Then he let go.

"Jeff, you have the choice. You don't have to… do you want to cry tears of blood from now on in eternity?"

"Yes…" Jeff whispered, to weak for anything else.

Matt lay him down on the grass and pulled his own arm to his mouth, biting and holding the bleeding arm over Jeff's face. "If you want to be like me, drink now." Jeff grabbed the arm and pulled it down, sucking for dear life.

"That's enough, baby bro, that's enough. Now sleep." He stroked his now childes hair and whispered soothingly until Jeff was oblivious.

Soon they would be united.

But what had he done?

The End  


End file.
